I'm Doing My Best
by DeanFanGirl
Summary: John sent the boys to live with his half sister after Mary's death to find answers. 2 years later John comes back and the demon strikes again leaving him to raise his sons and niece.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural**

**Authors Note: Some things may have been changed.**

John pulled up to the house and hated to do what he was thinking. He didn't want to leave his kids but he needed to find the truth about Mary's death. He went up to his half sister's house that he hadn't seen for years and knocked on the door with 5 year old Dean by his side and 8 month old Sammy in his arms. He waited until the door opened.

"John!"

"Hello Rachel."

"Come in." She said as he and the boys walked in. "How are you doing?"

"Not so good. I need your help."

"Of course anything."

"Mommy! Who's that?!" A 4 year old asked.

"Sweetie this is your Uncle John and your cousins Sammy and Dean." Rachel said.

"Hi!" The girl said happy to John.

"She yours?" John asked.

"Her names Leah. Leah why don't you show Dean your room?" Rachel asked.

"I don't want to see a girls room!" Dean whined.

"Dean." John warned.

"Yes sir." Dean said as the kids ran upstairs.

"John what's going on?" She asked as the kids were out of range.

"I need you to watch the boys for me for awhile. I need to find out what happened to Mary." John said.

"John I understand you not wanting to drag the boys around it's not fair to them but-"

"Please. I've never asked you for anything. I'm desperate." John pleaded.

"Okay. I'll watch them. I'll enroll Dean in Leah's school."

"Thank you. Their all I have left of Mary. I promise I'll check in." He said as he kissed a sleeping Sammy on his cheek.

"I'll take Sammy." She said holding him.

"Daddy can we stay the night?" Dean asked running down the stairs.

"Dean I have to go away for awhile. You and Sammy are going to stay here." John said.

"But why can't we go with you?"

"It's dangerous Dean. I want you to protect your little brother. Okay?"

"Okay daddy." Dean said sadly.

"I love you Dean." John said hugging him.

ooooooooooooooooooo

1 years later...

"Dean, he's not going to do it." 7 year old Leah said.

"Yes he can. Huh Sammy?" Dean asked and 2 year old Sammy squeeled. "He's learning to walk. He can make it across the room."

"Okay." Leah said.

"Come on Sammy. Walk to me." Dean said holding his arms out.

Sammy got on his two legs and start to walk towards the two wobbling.

Rachel walked in and gasped in surprised. "Sammy your walking!" She said smiling.

Sammy made it to the kids.

"Told you he could do it." Dean said.

"Sammy your daddy will be so proud of you!" Rachel said picking him up.

"When's daddy coming home?" Dean asked.

"He's coming tomorrow. Then you can show him what Sammy can do." Rachel said.

oooooooooooooooooo

Dean and Leah were playing kickball back and forth at each other when Dean heard the familar roar of the Imapla coming down the street.

"Daddy!" Dean yelled.

The kids ran up to the car as John got out.

"Dean!" John said lifting him up. "You've gotten so big!"

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Sammy can walk! He walked across the room yesterday without falling down!"

"He did Uncle John. Dean taught him and everything!" Leah said.

John felt pang. Missing Sammy's first steps.

"John your home!" Rachel said hugging him. "Come on in. I got dinner on the stove."

oooooooooooooooooooo

Later that night everyone was sleeping. Leah and Dean shared her room while Sammy slept in Rachel's. Leah woke up with a sudden urge to go to the bathroom. She looked to see if her nightlight was still on and made her way to the bathroom. After she finished she was walking back to her room when she heard her mother scream.

"MOMMY!" Leah yelled running in her mother's room. She stopped when she saw a man standing beside Sammy's crib but didn't see her mother. "Uncle John?" She asked in a quiet voice. The man turned at her with yellow eyes and she screamed.

oooooooooooooooooo

John woke up to Leah screaming and ran upstairs to her room only to find Dean waking up.

"Daddy?" Dean asked.

John went to Rachel's room and saw Leah holding a screaming Sammy in her arms. The skirt of her nightgown was on fire and John grabbed a blanket and put it out.

"Where's your mother?" John asked a crying Leah.

"I don't know. I came in and saw a man standing by Sammy's crib. I thought he was you then he disappeared." She cried.

"Daddy?" Dean asked.

"Dean take Leah and your brother outside. Go!" John yelled.

Dean grabbed Leah's hand and pulled her outside while she was crying holding Sammy. John looked up and saw Rachel pinned on the ceilling.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled as it caught on fire. Sam's crib was already burning. He watched in horror as his nightmare happened again but to his sister.

oooooooooooooooooo

"How is she?" John asked at the hospital.

"Leah has second degree burns on her leg. She's a brave little girl to grab your son like that." The doctor said.

"Can I see her?"

"Yeah."

John went in the room and saw Leah on the bed. Dean was holding her hand. Sammy was in the nursery getting checked out.

"Hey sweetheart. How do you feel?" John asked.

"My leg hurts." She said as a tear fell on her cheek. "Where's mommy?"

John didn't know how to tell her that her mommy was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural**

**Authors Note: Some things may have been changed.**

2 years later...

"I don't want to go to school." 9 year old Leah said.

"You have to." 10 year old Dean said pulling her arm towards the school.

Sammy was in grade school.

"Fine." She went to her class and sat in the back. School went by slowly until the bell rang she ran out to wait for Sammy.

"Look what I made you!" Sammy said holding a picture to her.

It was a picture of her holding a flower.

"Thank you Sammy." She said grabbing his hand.

"Where's Dean?"

"Waiting for us up front."

"Little orphan Leah." A jerk named Chris said.

"Shut up." Leah said walking faster with Sammy.

"Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you!"

"Leave my cousin alone!" Sammy yelled.

"You going to make me runt?"

"I am." Dean said punching Chris in the face. "Next time deal with me instead of my cousin."

ooooooooooooooo

"Is your hand okay?" Leah asked as they walked up to their apartment.

"It's fine." Dean said like it was nothing. His knuckles were red. "What did he say to you before I got there?"

"He said she was an orphan." Sammy said.

"I should have made him bleed more." Dean said.

"Don't. I'm fine." Leah said as they walked in the living room.

"How was school?" John asked writing in a leather black book.

"Boring." Leah said dropping her backpack on the floor.

"Dean what happened to your hand?" John asked.

"Some kid was picking on Leah and I hit him." Dean said.

John smiled. "Normally I'd be mad but it's good that your protecting your cousin. Kids I need to talk to Dean."

"Come on Sammy." Leah said going in her room.

"When can I learn to ride a bike?" Sammy asked.

"You've been riding."

"I want to ride like Dean. No training wheels. Can you teach me? I want to surprise Dean." He begged.

"Tell you what next time we go to Bobby's I'll train you." She promised.

"I love you!" He said hugging her.

oooooooooooooo

Leah must have fallen asleep because she woke up around 7p.m. She went to the kitchen to find John making macaroni and cheese for dinner.

"Sleepy's up." Dean teased.

"You know I'm not a morning person." She glared.

"Dinners ready." John said putting macaroni in the bowels.

"Yummy!" Sammy squealed eating.

"You and Sammy are going to be staying with Bobby this weekened." John said.

"Another hunt?" Leah asked between bites.

"Yeah a simple haunting."

Sammy smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Dean asked.

Sammy just continued smiling.

oooooooooooo

"So what do you kids want to do?" Bobby asked.

"Leah's going to teach me to ride a bike without training wheels! I want it to be a surprise for Dean's birthday present!" Sammy said.

Bobby smiled. "Let's go outside then." Bobby took the training wheels off and looked at Leah. "You know John would be mad at me if Sammy got hurt."

"I won't let go of him." Leah said.

oooooooooooooo

"I'm doing it!" Sammy said a day later.

"It wasn't hard to learn was it?" Leah asked.

"No." He said shaking his shaggy hair.

"Maybe we should give you a hair cut?" Bobby asked smiling.

"NO!" Sammy said in horror.

Bobby and Leah were laughing.

oooooooooooo

"We're back." John said walking in with a limp.

"Are you okay?" Leah asked worried.

"Nasty spirit tossed me around some. Good thing Dean can read Latin." He said smiling.

Dean walked in like nothing happened. "What'd you guys do?" Dean asked.

"Played around." Leah said.

"Right." Dean said not buying it.

"Leah I've decided that your going with us next weekend." John said.

"Who's going to stay with Sammy?" She asked. She didn't want to hunt.

"Sammy will be fine." John said.

ooooooooooooooo

2 days later they were back at school. Leah was walking over to Sammy's class to meet him when Chris came around the corner.

"Little Winchester."

She stopped. Her heart was pounding in her chest. "Get away from me." She said trying to go around him.

"Where do you think your going?" He asked blocking her.

"Leave me alone!"

He grabbed her arm and twisted it back. She cried out.

"Not so tough without your cousin here are you?" He sneered in her face.

"Let go!"

"Shut up!" He hit her across her face and she started to crying. She had a split lip. "It's time that you get what's coming to you."

oooooooooooooooooo

5 year old Sammy was waiting for Leah to get him. He was starting to get worried when Dean came around the corner.

"Where's Leah?" Dean asked worried.

"I don't know. I thought I heard her crying."

All the kids were home and the school was empty besides teachers that were doing late work.

"Where?"

"I don't know." Sammy said.

Dean grabbed Sammy's hand and looked all over school.

"Where's Leah?" Sammy asked trying not to cry.

"She's here somewhere. She has to be." Dean said.

ooooooooooooooooooo

A janitor was locking up the restrooms making sure no kids where hiding in them. He checked one of the girls restroom and stopped when he saw a little foot sticking out from a stall. He slowly walked forward and opened the stall.

ooooooooooooooo

"Dad." Dean said at the hospital.

"Where is she?" John asked. "Are you boys okay?" He asked hugging them.

"We're fine."

"Leah hurt bad." Sammy said sniffling.

"I thought she was supposed to meet Sammy like always." John said.

"She never came daddy." Sammy said. "I waited and waited but she never came."

"I found him waiting." Dean said.

"John Winchester?" A doctor asked.

"That's me. How is she?"

"Why don't we talk alone?"

"You boys wait here." John said.

"Yes sir." Dean said.

ooooooooooooo

"How is she?" John asked.

"She was pretty beaten. Her left shoulder was dislocated. She lost some blood but she should be okay."

"Do the police know who did it?"

"The police wants to question Leah but not until she's ready."

"Thank you. Can I see her?"

"Yeah. She's in recovery."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural**

**Authors Note: Some things may have been changed.**

6 years later...

"Dean, I'm going on a hunt by myself." John said.

"But dad-" 15 year old Dean said.

"I want you to watch out for your brother and Leah."

"Yes sir."

"I'll be back in two days the most. There's money on top of the fridge for food when you need it."

"Okay."

"Leah I'll be back soon." John said kissing the top of her head.

She just stared at the tv with a 10 year old Sam.

"Take care of them." John said.

"I will." Dean said and watched as John left.

He looked back at Sam and Leah on the couch. Ever since the attack 6 years ago Leah hasn't said much. The doctors said that she created her own little world to deal with the pain. Which meant instead of acting like a 14 year old girl she was still in a little kids mind. He watched as Sam and Leah played with a puzzle and frowned. She should have been able to protect herself like he knew how when he was a kid. John knew his mistake and started with Sam 2 years ago training. John never forgave himself for what happened.

"Dean, do you want to play with us?" Sam asked.

"I should make dinner." Dean said.

"Grilled cheeses?"

"Yeah." Dean went in the kitchen and pulled out a pan to get dinner started. All of a sudden Leah started to squirm where she sat.

"Leah?" Sam asked.

"I have to go to the bathroom." She said still squirming. She got up and went to the bathroom.

Dean looked up and noticed Leah wasn't there.

"Sam where's Leah?"

"She had to go to the restroom."

"Oh."

"Dean?"

"What is it Sammy?"

"Is there any way we can help her?"

"No. We can't help her until she realizes what happened."

ooooooooooooooooooo

Later that night Dean woke up and went to check on Sammy and Leah. He saw Leah holding a stuffed animal that he had gotten her when they were kids.

"I'm going to get you back." Dean vowed. He went over to Sammy and woke him up.

"What's going on?" Sam asked sleepy.

"Where's going somewhere." Dean said lifting Leah's sleeping form.

"Dad told us not to."

"Sammy trust me on this. We'll be back before dad gets home."

oooooooooooooooooo

Dean went to their old school.

"Dad's going to kill us." Sammy said wide eyed.

"I'll take all the blame Sammy." Dean promised. He layed Leah down and woke her up.

"Is daddy back?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"No. I need you to open your eyes." Dean said.

"What's going on?" She fully opened them and started to panic. "NO!"

"Leah you have to face this." Dean said holding her arms.

"NO! I WANT DADDY!" She cried. John was the only thing to a father that she had in her life.

"He'll be here if you face this."

"Dean." Sammy said getting scared.

"Sammy help me." She cried.

Sammy looked at Dean with tears in his eyes.

"Everything will be fine. I just need to know what happened to you that day."

"No! Why are you being mean to me?" She cried.

"I'm not. I just trying to help you."

"We both are." Sammy spoke.

"I need you to tell me what happened that day." Dean said.

"I was walking to Sammy's class when the mean boy came and grabbed me." She said softly.

Dean was shocked. "A kid did this to you?"

"Not a kid." She shook her head. "He had yellow eyes."

Dean was shocked. "Did he say anything?"

"That we can't protect him forever."

Dean frowned. He didn't know what that meant. "Let's go home."

ooooooooooooooo

"Where the hell have you kids been?" John asked angry but mostly worried.

"It was my fault dad."

"Dean your supposed to be watching them!"

"I was! If you want to ground me then go ahead." Dean said.

Then John noticed how Leah looked. She looked more grown up to him now like the age that she was supposed to be.

"What happened?" John asked.

"I'll tell you everything." Dean said.

"Sammy, Leah go to bed." John said.

"Yes sir." They both said and went to their rooms.

"Go ahead and explain." John said sitting down on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural**

**Authors Note: Some things may have been changed.**

9 months later...

"I don't want to train anymore Dean. I'm tired and I stink." Leah said back to her old self.

"Dad wants me to train you and that's what I'm going to do." He said wearing a shirt and shorts.

"Could you have least wore sweat pants? Your legs are blinding me."

Dean looked down at his too white legs and looked back up. "Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Kids enough with the name calling." John said.

"I am not going to fight you." Leah said.

"What I can't teach you a few moves?" John asked smirking.

"NO. You always trip me." She said.

"I'll practice with you." Sammy said.

"Thanks Sammy but I don't want to hurt you." Leah said.

"You won't. See." Sammy kicked Dean in the leg hard.

"OW! What was that for?" Dean cried.

John and Leah started laughing. "It's not funny." Dean said.

"Yes it is." John said. "Leah your going to learn how to throw darts."

"This sucks." She muttered.

"What was that?"

"It's just I'm doing the same training as Sammy and he's younger than me."

"Leah I understand how you feel but you just got back to your normal self."

"9 months ago."

"I know. I want both of you to learn at the same time. Here." He said handing her darts.

She threw three and missed the bulls eye. Sammy walked up and did three which landed right on the bulls eye. Dean looked like he wanted to laugh.

"I did it! On the first try too!" Sammy yelled jumping up and down. "What's next?" He asked happy.

"Well Sammy you can take a break until Leah hits the bulls eye." John said.

"Dad-" Dean began but stopped when John shot him a look.

"Sammy go take a bath." John said.

"Yes sir." Sammy said running into the house.

"A ten year old got it on the first try." Leah groaned.

"You'll get this." John said.

3 hours later she only hit one bulls eye and it was dark out.

"I'm going inside." She said.

"Young lady you have not hit three targets." John said.

"I'm never going to get it! I'm a freak!" She yelled running inside to take a shower.

"Dad."

"Dean I know what your going to say but I'm doing this so she'll be able to protect herself."

"But she just got back to the living. You have to give her some time."

"That's why I'm starting her out with darts."

ooooooooooooooooo

After she showered they all ate dinner which was ordered pizza and went fastly to sleep.

_"You can't protect him. They killed your mother by going to see her."_

_"You killed her." Leah said staring at yellow eyes._

_"The more people that gets around what I want the more that's going to die." She felt a hand on her shoulder and she woke up panting._

"Leah?" 10 year old Sammy asked.

She blinked her eyes a few times. "What's wrong Sammy?"

"I had a nightmare." He gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Okay. Climb in." She said holding covers back. Sammy jumped in and they both fell asleep.

oooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning Leah woke to find Sammy still sleeping. She quietly moved from the bed and made her way to the kitchen to find John already awake.

"Your up early." John said.

"I couldn't sleep. Had nightmares."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't want to be making a big deal if it's nothing."

"What is it?"

"The demon was in my dream."

John's eyes went wide. "You saw it?"

"Just it's eyes. It said that it's going to kill everyone that gets in the way of what it wants."

"Is that it?"

"Yeah." She lied.

"I don't know why the demons coming to you in your sleep. I should take you to see a friend."

"What kind?"

"A psychic."

Juat then Sammy came in. "I woke up and you weren't there."

"Sorry Sammy." She said picking him up. "I just woke up a few minutes ago."

"Why were you sleeping in her room?" John asked Sammy.

"Had a bad dream." Sammy said.

"Why is everyone up so early?" Dean grumbled.

"8 a.m." John said.

"Still to early." He said sitting down at the table.

"Your going to make some girl a happy husband some day." John said smiling.

"Dad! How can you even think about that right now!" Dean said horrified.

"It won't be the end of the world." Leah said.

"Easy for you to say." He grumbled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural**

**Authors Note: Last few chapters I did their ages wrong. So here's the correct ages now though I was doing it from when they were growing up. I don't proof read which I should probably do but I try to get the story out quickly for you guys. Leah is right in the middle between the boys ages. Back to the story.**

ooooooooooooooooo

Sam 14

Leah-16

Dean-18

ooooooooooooooooo

"Leah keep an eye on Sam." John said as they went for the first day of school.

"i will." Leah said as the kids piled into the impala and Dean drove off.

"Dean can't we listen to something else?" Sam begged.

"No." Dean said turning up the volume to Blue Oyster Cult's Godzilla. "Try to stay out of trouble." Dean said.

"I always do." Sam said.

"Not you. Leah."

"That last one that boy pulled my hair. You don't know how much it hurts because you don't have any." She said and Sam laughed.

"I have hair." Dean said.

"Right."

Dean stopped in front of the school.

"Dean." Dean's friend Tyler said. "Gonna miss you this year."

"Watch out for Sam and Leah would you?"

"You know me." Tyler said.

"I do know you. See you guys after school." Dean said driving away.

"I thought for sure Dean would have been sleeping in." Tyler said.

"He tried. Dad made him get up." Sam said with a smile.

"With the help of cold water." Leah said smirking.

"Slut." A voice said.

Leah turned around. "What did you just say?"

It was the boy that had pulled her hair. "Slut."

Her hand balled into a fist but Sam held her back. "Let it go Leah." Sam said.

"You don't remember me do you?" The boy asked.

"Should I?" She asked.

"I'll remind you. 9 years old."

Her eyes went wide. "Chris."

"Thought you'd never see me again didn't you?"

Just then the bell rang.

"We've got to get to class." Sam said pulling her along. So was Tyler. "What was that about?" Sam asked as they were in the halls."

"Nothing Sammy." She said.

"It sure looked like something." Tyler said smirking.

She shot him a look and he stopped smiling.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Leah hated it. Chris was in 5 of her classes. Dean pulled up after school and sat in the back.

"How come your sitting in the back?" Dean asked.

"Nothing. Alright?" She said.

"Never mind." Dean said as he drove home.

When they got home the kids changed into gym clothes and started training in the basement. John had actually rented a house. He had put Dean's name for in case of an emergancy for school and made Dean legal guardian of them while John went out on hunts.

Leah was hitting the punching bag with such force Dean was starting to get worried. He never saw Leah like this before.

"What's going on?" Dean asked.

"Nothing. Just training." She said panting.

"I know when something's bugging you." She looked over to where Sam was doing pushups.

Dean got the hint. "Sammy take a break."

Sam stopped. "It's Sam. I thought we were supposed to be training?"

"We are but get some water or something."

"Fine." Sam said running up the steps.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Remember that day when I didn't meet Sammy like I was supposed to?"

"How could I forget?"

"I saw the kid today. He goes to the highschool now."

Dean's eyes went wide. "I'm going to kill him."

"No. Dean don't. Sam doesn't even remember what happened and I'd like to keep it that way."

"That's why your going comando. Okay. I won't do anything but if he try's something-"

"I'll tell you." She promised.

"Leah! Testing time!" John yelled from upstairs.

"I hate this part." She said going upstairs.

"Good luck." Sam said going back to training.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

"What kills a werewolf?" John asked.

"Silver bullet to the heart." She said.

"What kills a Wendigo?"

"Fire."

"Have you been studying because that'd be a first for you." John joked impressed that she was doing well with her training and knowledge. "What kills a vampire?"

"Nothing because their aren't anymore."

"Leah-"

"Beheading."

"Correct. And what kills a Zombie?"

"Fire?" She said unsure.

"Finding the object that's contolling in and smashing it. You did good though."

"Thanks. Uncle John there's something that I have to tell you."

"What?"

"I just told Dean and the kid that attacked me when I was 9 is in the same school."

"Son of a bitch!" John said angry.

"Sam doesn't remember and I don't want him to know."

"How's he acting?"

"Like a jerk."

"I performed the excorism on him. I saw the black escape from his body."

"Could it be possible that it came back?"

"It could. There's only one way to test it."

"No. I'm not doing it." She said.

oooooooooooooooo

"I can't believe I'm doing this." She muttered the next day at school. She had holy water in her water bottle and was looking for Chris.

"Hey." Tyler said. "Looking for someone?"

"Why?"

"Dean asked me to keep an eye out for you."

"I'm fine. Tell Dean stop worrying."

She spotted Chris.

"I'll see you later." She said leaving Tyler baffaled.

"Winchester you can stop following me." Chris said.

"Cristo!"

His eyes turned black. "Your going to regret saying that." It said walking off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural**

**Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews.**

Leah waited until lunch and called Uncle John on his cell phone.

"John Winchester." He said his business tone.

"It's me."

"What happened?"

"He's possessed again."  
"Did you throw the holy water on him?"

"No. I said Cristo."

"Oh. Me and Dean's going to take care of this."

"Be careful." She said hanging up

She walked over to the lunch table where Sam and Tyler was with a girl Leah had never seen before.

"Hey Leah can I ask you something in private?" Tyler asked.

"I guess." She said unsure.

She followed Tyler and noticed that Chris was looking at her with black eyes but ignored him.

"I don't know how to say it so I'm just going to." Tyler said with sweat beating his forehead.

Leah knew he was nervous about what he was going to say.

"Would you like to go to the prom with me Friday night?"

"You mean a date?" She asked shocked. This was Dean's best friend.

"Never mind. Forget it."

"I'd love to."

"Really?" He asked shocked.

"Yeah. But I don't know how Dean's going to take it."

ooooooooooooooo

"How come your smiling?" Sam asked after school as they walked home.

"I'm not smiling." Leah said.

"Your going to be kissing." He said teasing.

"Am not!" She said as they walked in the house. "Uncle John can I go to the prom Friday night? I got invited." She stopped when she saw Chris sitting on their couch.

"He's normal again." John said quickly.

"I just wanted to apologize for the things that I did to you." Chris said.

"It wasn't you." She said not looking at him.

"Yeah you can go." John said. "I'm going to drive him home." He said as they went outside.

"He's actually letting you go?" Sam asked shocked.

"You actually got invited?" Dean smirked. "By who?"

"I don't want to say." She said.

"Leah."

"It was Tyler."

"Tyler who?" He asked.

"We only know one Tyler, Dean." Sam said.

"You are not going with my best friend." Dean said.

"Why not?" She asked getting angry.

"Because it's too weird."

"I'm going with him. Uncle John said I could there's nothing you can do about it." She yelled slaming the door to her room.

"What's the big deal Dean? Tyler's actually one of your normal guy friends." Sam said.

"Shut it." Dean said.

ooooooooooooooooooo

"I can't believe your Uncle's letting you go." Her friend Annie said.

"I think he feels sorry for me. Dean was the one that wasn't happy about it."

"Because of Tyler?"

"Yeah."

They were at the local mall shopping for a prom dress. Since they lived in California now there was a wider selection of designs.

"I like this one." Leah said grabbing it off the rack.

It was a strapless black silk dress.

"I do too. Black's more your color anyways." She said.

"Very funny."

"Who are you going with?" Leah asked.

"Kevin."

"He's a hottie." Leah said grinning.

"He's taken." Annie joked. Annie decided on a light pink dress. They paid for their dresses when the ground started to shake. "What's going on?" She asked getting scared.

"Earthquake!" Leah yelled pulling her in the door way of a fitting room. It was over in less than a minute when her phone rang. "Hello? Yeah I'm fine. Okay we'll be out front." She hung up. "That was Dean. He's parked out front with Sam."

"Did I mention that I hate Earthquakes?" Annie said shakey.

Leah smiled. "Your not the only one. At least it wasn't a big one."

They went out front when she saw the impala.

"Did you feel that?" Sam asked excited. It was his first Earthquake.

"Yes." Leah said as they got in the back seat.

"Radio announcer said it was a 4.5" Dean said. "I'd rather take a-"

Leah wacked him in the back of his head before he could continue.

"Hey!" He said annoyed. "You can walk home missy!"

"Dean!" Sam said.

"I haven't forgotten Sammy. I'm not that dumb." Dean said driving away.

"Sometimes I wonder." Leah muttered.

ooooooooooooooooooo

"Thank god you kids are okay." John said as they walked in.

"It was a little one." Leah said.

"Now there's talks that a big one might hit." Sam said grabbing a water bottle from the fridge.

"Dad maybe we should move in case it does." Dean said. He didn't handle Earthquakes to well especially since it was his first one.

"Dean it's not going to happen. " John said. "If you can fight evil you can handle a little Earthquake."

"Say that now." Dean muttered.

Leah came back out of her room. "I can't wait until Friday night."

"Just take a weapon with you." John said.

"Where would I put my knife at?" Leah asked.

"I could think of a few places." Dean said with a grin on his face with a far off look in his eye.

"Your gross." Leah said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural**

Leah came home angry from school the next day and slammed the door shut.

"Hey!" Sam said as he opened it again.

"DEAN WINCHESTER GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Leah yelled.

"What's going on?" John asked walking in the room.

"Why don't you ask your son?"

"I'm going to my room." Sam said not wanting to see this.

"What's your problem?" Dean asked coming in with a sandwhich.

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about!" She glared.

"Can you speak in english?" John asked.

"Dean scared Tyler off! Now I don't have a date for the prom tomorrow night!" Leah yelled.

"I did not do it." Dean said with a mouthful of his sandwhich.

She grabbed his sandwhich and hit him on the head with it causing it to fall on the floor.

"Hey!"

"You hey! Just wait. I'm going to get you back Dean!" She said then kicked him in his knee hard before going upstairs.

"Dean." John said.

"What? I'm just trying to look out for her."

"And making her hate you. Dean this was going to happen sooner or later."

"I was thinking later."

"Dean."

"I'm not sorry for what I did."

"Fine. For your punishment you have to pay her money for her dress since she can't wear it."

"Dad!" Dean groaned.

John just looked at him.

"Fine." Dean mumbled.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Friday was prom and Leah hated it. She woke up to find an evelope with $300 dollars in it from Dean. That's how much her dress had costed. Uncle John probably made Dean give her back her money that she wouldn't get to use now. She still wasn't happy. While she sat in study hall she was forming a plan to get back at Dean. She started smiling.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

"Your not still mad at me are you?" Dean asked later that night.

"No. I'm over it. Besides you gave me money for my dress." She said sitting down on the couch with two sodas. "Want one?"

"Okay." He said sniffing it first before drinking some.

She just smirked as he gulped the whole thing down.

"Uncle John out tonight?" She asked switching the tv channel to Titus.

"He's went out on a hunt with Sam. He'll be back in the morning." Dean said suddenly feeling sleepy. "What did you-?" He didn't finish his body went limp.

"Sorry Deanie. You should know by now not to mess with me." She continued drinking her soda and watching tv until midnight when she did her thing to Dean.

ooooooooooooooooo

Dean woke up the next morning and tried sitting up because he had to pee really bad. He found himself strapped down with ropes.

"She didn't!" He said struggling. "LEAH GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" Just then he noticed a squeek noise and started sreaming like a girl. Two little mice was on his chest eating cheese.

Leah came into the room smiling. "Did you like your wake up call?" She asked leaning against the door frame.

"You little-"

"Now now Dean. Not like you've ever done anything before."

"GET THESE MICE OFF OF ME!" He yelled trying not to scream like a girl.

"Sorry. You'll just have to wait until they get back."

"YOU BITCH!"

"I know. Just remember this as a warning Dean Winchester. You don't want to mess with me." She said walking out of the room.

He was freaking out.

ooooooooooooo

Two hours later Dean was still screaming when John and Sam walked in.

"Is that Dean screaming?" Sam asked amused.

"Leah what did you do?" John asked.

"Nothing. Just got him back." She said smiling.

The three walked in Dean's room and they started laughing.

"It's not funny! Get these mice off of me!" Dean yelled

"Oh Dean." John chuckeld as he and Sammy pulled out their pocket knifes and began cutting the ropes.

"You'd better be gone." Dean said angry at Leah.

"You started it." She said.

"Kids this ends here. Anything more and there will be a price to pay." John said.

"Yes sir." They both said.

When Dean was freed he glared at Leah as he ran to the bathroom slamming the door shut.

John looked at Leah and she didn't say anything until John started smiling again. "That was a good one."

"Yeah it was." Sam said laughing.

oooooooooooooooooo

A week later it was back to normal at the Winchester house though Dean had demanded to his dad that Leah either returned the mice to the pet store or give them away. She ended up giving them to a 4 year old girl that lived a couple houses down and when the girl was happily petting them Leah and Sam was trying not to laugh in front of Dean who only had a grumpy look on his face.

"Lila was so cute with those mice." Leah said as they walked in the house.

"Shut it." Dean said closing the door.

"At least she was happy." Sam said.

"Kids pack up. We're going on a hunt." John said.

"What are we hunting?" Dean asked.

"Killer mice." John said smiling.

Sam and Leah started laughing.

"Dad!"

John cleared his throat. "Sorry." He said getting serious again. "Something is making men go crazy."

"Crazy like Jack Nichalson Crazy?" Dean asked.

"More like Kathy Bates in Misery crazy."

"This should be fun." Leah said rolling her eyes.

"Leah I want you to stay here." John said.

"Why?"

"Because it's making men attack women. All the things that we normally wouldn't say comes out in full rage. It'd be safer if you were here."

"Okay."

"I left some money on the counter. Shouldn't be gone more than two days." John said.

"Okay. Have fun."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural**

Later that day Tyler came over and they were watching The Departed while eating pizza.

"You sure their not coming back today?" Tyler asked nervous.

"They'll be back tomorrow."

"I just don't want Dean to kill me." He said seriously.

"Dean's just trying to scare you."

"Well it's working. And I know he has guns."

"You do?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah. "

"Dean won't use it. And my Uncle likes you which is highly unlikely." She said kissing him.

"Leah maybe we should slow things down?"

"All I want to do is kiss and I know you want to."

"I do it's just I feel uncomfortable."

She sighed and backed away. "Tyler you don't have to prove anything to me."

"I'm not. I just don't want to screw anything up. I like you too much to."

"That's sweet."

They were watching the movie for a moment. "How did Mark Wahlberg get a role in this movie?" Tyler asked.

"I have no idea."

ooooooooooooooooo

Tyler went home around ten while Leah decided to take a nice hot bubble bath with some candles. For once she didn't have to worry about anyone banging on the door. She closed her eyes enjoying the fact that their were no guys around.

"Sweetie wake up." A voice said.

Leah opened her eyes.

"Mommy?" She asked shocked in a little girls voice.

"I can't stay long I came to warn you."

"About what?"

"Dangers coming. You can't be around Sam when it does.'

"Why?"

"Because he'll kill all of you." She was starting to fade away.

"Mommy! Don't go!" She cried but she was gone. Leah looked down at her leg where her old burned scar was and toughed it.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

"I want to sleep for like a month." Dean said the next day.

"You say that after every hunt." Sam said annoyed.

"You try being tossed around a room."

"I was."

"Leah we're home!" John yelled. "Leah?"

They found her sitting on the bathroom floor in shock.

"Leah?" John knelt down.

"I saw her." She said.

"Who?"

"Mommy."

"Leah you didn't see her-"

"Yes I did!" She cried.

"What did she say?" Dean asked.

"She warned me about Sam. The demon. Once the demon had Sam she said not to be around him."

Everyone was in shock.

"So mom died because of me?" Sam said.

"For the last time it wasn't your fault." Dean said. "It was the demon."

"I want to find this son of a bitch and kill it." John said.

Just then Leah chuckled.

"Leah?" Dean asked worried.

"Leah's not home anymore." She said with her eyes yellow.

"Son of a bitch!" John said pointing his gun at her.

"Are you really going to shoot your own niece after everything she's been through?" The demon taunted.

"Leave her out of this. She has nothing to do with this."

"Your right about that. Your the one that killed her mommy." She said with a evil smile. "Sam. My how you sure have grown."

"Take me." Sam said.

"NO!" Dean yelled.

"Take me and leave her alone." Sam said.

"I'm going to be taking you anyways. I've waited a long time for this."

"Think again bitch." Dean said.

"Are you just going to talk?" It taunted. "Let's face it. Your not even good at that." It pulled out a gun and shot Dean and John in their legs.

"NO!" Sam yelled.

Then it smiled. "Join me and I won't kill them. Then your precious cousin will be free."

"Sam DON"T!" John yelled.

"I'm sorry dad." Sam said.

"Is that a yes?" It asked.

"Yes." Sam said.

Just then Leah's body dropped to the floor with a thud and Sam's eyes turned black.

"Sam don't do this." John begged.

"There's nothing you can do now daddy." Sam said with an evil smirk. He walked over to Leah's body and picked her up.

"Stay the hell away from her!" Dean yelled.

"One of you might want to call an ambulance before you bleed to death." Sam said before disappearing with Leah.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

"Dad we've got to find them." Dean said after John called 911.

"We will but we can't do anything while we're bleeding to death." John said.

"How could Sam be so stupid to agree with it?"

"He thought he was protecting his family."

"Do you really think Leah saw her mom?"

"I don't know." John said.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Leah came to with a pounding headache and found she was in a strange motel room.

"Your up." Sam said.

"Sam, what happened?" She didn't remember anything except for being in the bathtub.

"Dad sent us on a case." Sam said.

She just looked at him. Something didn't feel right.

"What did Uncle John send us out on?" She asked.

"Shapeshifter."

"Oh." She got up and walked towards the bathroom.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to go to the bathroom. Is that okay?" She asked trying not to show her fear.

"Just don't take long." Sam said.

She nodded at went in the bathroom and locked the door.

"Okay. Think!" She said to herself. She looked around the crummy bathroom and saw a window. She went over and unlatched it. "Yes!" She said when it moved up without a sound. She forced herself through the tiny space and landed with a thud on the ground. She quickly got up and ran around the corner when Sam showed up causing her to scream.

"Where do you think your going?" He said in a tone that made her want to obey him. "You try to leave an innocent will get it. Got me?" She nodded yes. "Good." He grabbed her arm in a tight grip forcing her back to the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural**

John and Dean were at Bobby Singers place trying to find a lead. It had been 2 days since Sam and Leah went missing. John knew that each day passed the less chance they had in finding them. He didn't know if Leah could survive another horrible experience. She was just gettting back to the life that she should have.

"She's tough John." Bobby said.

"I'm supposed to protect her and I can't even do that." John said drinking a beer.

"John you can't help it if it's evil."

John looked to where Dean was going through book at the kitchen table.

"Why does this thing want my son?"

"I don't know. The only thing I can think of is Sam must have something that can kill it or has something that it wants."

"But Sam hasn't had anything bad happen to him."

"Maybe it did when he was a little kid. Little kids see more than grown ups about the supernatural."

"Yeah that's true. We have to find them and fast before something bad happens."

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Two days. Two days of torture. She knew it wasn't Sam but it had his body and face. Right now she was handcuffed to the post of a bed in a dingy motel room outside of town.

"Honey I'm home!" Sam said closing the door with a bag of take out food. "We're you comfortable while I was away?" He asked as he sat thebag off food down on a table.

"Go to hell." She muttered.

"Been there. It's not that bad." He said grinning.

"Cristo!" She sneered and his eyes turned black.

He walked up to her and slapped her hard causing her lip to bleed. "Every time you do that it gives me a little headache and I don't like it."

"Well I don't like being cuffed either!"

"Your worthless. You want to know the real reason why John took you in? Because he felt sorry for killing your mother." Sam said in her face.

"He did not kill my mother." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Actually he did. See he dropped his boys off at your house so your mother can look after them and look what happened to her. She would still be alive if John Winchester never came that day."

She didn't say anything.

"Ah? DId I hurt your feelings? You humans think of us as the bad guys but you can't take the truth . Weak pathetic humans can't take the harsh truth that no one else would say. That's what I love about this world. It's so easy to turn humans against each other."

"And demons are one big happy family?"

"We don't hurt each other like you humans do. Rapists, abusive husbands, boyfriends, racists-"

"Your boring me."

"Hey. It's just the truth."

"And demons don't kill each other to get what they want?" She tossed back.

"Touche." Sam said smiling. "You know if you and Dean weren't related he'd bang you the first chance he'd get." He said advancing on her.

"What does Dean have to do with this?" She asked getting scared.

"Oh nothing really. Just doing what's usually on his mind." Sam said.

"Get away from me!" She tried scooting back as far as she could but it was no use.

"Remember Chris? That was the body I was in. You remember the things that I did to you when you were young don't you?" He said stroking her hair.

She took a shuddered breath. "At least now you can do it to someone your own age."

Sam whistled. "Your a pistol. I like it."

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean got frusterated and tossed the book making it slide across the table.

"Be nice. It's not the books fault." Bobby said handing him a beer.

"I know. It's been two days and nothing. Who knows what that thing is doing to her right now. I don't think she could survive another attack."

"Dean I get that your worried about your cousin. She's like a daughter to me but she's strong."

"What's the point of me being the oldest if I can't even protect them?"

"Actually your daddy's the oldest." Bobby said smirking.

Dean smiled for the first time since they went missing.

"I think I found something." John said walking in the door.

"What?" Dean said.

"A couple of hunters spotted Sam 5 miles out of town at a fast food place. They followed him back to a dingy motel called Sunrise." John said.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go." Dean said getting up.

ooooooooooooooooooo

The demon brought Sam's lips to hers and she cringed in disgust.

"You know you want it."

She bit down hard on his lip and he yelped in surprise.

"Bitch!" He slapped her. "I like it when it's rough."

oooooooooooooooooo

"What if we get there late?" Dean asked as his father sped down the vacant freeway.

"We won't." John said.

ooooooooooooooooo

"Get the hell of of me!" Leah screamed as she kicked Sam right between the legs.

"Bitch!" He said falling over.

"You always say that."

Just then the door to the room burst opened revealing John and Dean with guns aimed at Sam.

"Leah you alright?" Dean asked as he kept his gun trained on Sam.

"Yeah." She said glad to see them.

"What are you going to do? Shoot your own son?" Sam taunted John.

"If it gets you out of my son." John said.

"You don't have the guts." Sam said.

"Think again." John said and shot Sam in his shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural**

"Are you okay?" Dean said trying to get the cuffs off of Leah.

"Yeah." She said shakey. "Is Sam alright?"

"He's just unconsious." John said. "He should be back to normal when he wakes up."

"Shouldn't we get him to a hospital?" Leah asked as Dean was done.

"It just grazed his shoulder. Nothing any stitches can't do." John said.

Leah tried to stand up but she fell over having Dean catch her.

"Easy." He said.

"Guess my legs are asleep." She said.

John sighed as he picked Sammy up and carried him to the impala.

"We're going to Bobby's." John said.

ooooooooooooooo

"He's going to be fine." Bobby said after he stitched Sam up.

Leah went to take a much needed shower. Bobby had a pair of old sweat pants and a shirt.

"So how do I kill this son of a bitch?" John asked.

"I'm going to send you to a friend of mine. Daniel Elkins. He can tell you everything about the Demon."

"Thanks." John said.

"Don't think me. Just kill the damn thing already." Bobby said joking.

"Dean your going to take Sam and Leah home." John said.

"But dad-" Dean began.

"That's an order."

"Yes sir." Dean mumbled.

Bobby smiled. "Here's where he lives." He said handing John a peace of paper.

"I'm going to take off. Dean go straight home." John said leaving.

"He's always leaving." Dean muttered.

"Give your daddy a break." Bobby said.

Just then Leah walked out of the shower with wet hair pulled up into a bun since she couldn't comb it yet.

"How's Sam?" She asked.

"He'll be knocked out for a few hours." Bobby said smiling.

"Thanks for letting me borrow these." She said.

"Keep. Never know who might be coming by."

"Right."

"Well we better get going." Dean said.

"Call if you need anything." Bobby said.

ooooooooooo

The next few days things were starting to get back to normal though Sam wouldn't look at Leah. Leah knew Sam still blamed himself eventhough that was the demon controlling him.

"He's still blaming himself." Leah said watching Sam outside in the back yard.

"You know Sam. He's sensitive." Dean said.

"Have you heard from Uncle John?"

"No. It goes straight to voice mail."

"What do we do?"

"Go to our routine. You and Sammy school." Dean said getting a soda from the fridge.

"What about you?"

"I'll think of something." Dean said.

"I'm sure he's fine."

"I don't know. He's been hunting that Demon for so long I'm afraid he's going to do something stupid."

"He won't. He's smarter than that." She looked at Sam again. "I'll be back." She said going outside.

Dean watched through the window as Leah sat down beside Sam.

"Sam you've got to stop blaming yourself." Leah said nudging him playfully on his side.

"I know. I just can't help it." Sam said. "For some reason I was picked for whatever reason for that evil thing to get in me."

"Your not evil Sam."

"Everyone has a dark side to them."

"But that's not who you are. Sam I've watched you grow. Remember when we were kids when I was teaching you how to ride a bike without training wheels for Dean's birthday?"

"Yeah." He smiled remembering.

"You accidently rode over a pile of ants and you started crying."

"That was until I found out that they were fire ants and started crawling on my leg and biting me." Sam said.

"The point is you've got a good side Sam. We may not know what the Demon wants from you but it can't make you join it's side."

"I still don't know. With happened to mom and yours-"

"Sam say it. It wasn't your fault." She said looking straight at him.

"It wasn't my fault."

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" She said playing with his shaggy hair.

"I hate it when you do that." He said trying to push her hand away playfully.

From the inside Dean smiled as he watched them. They were acting like a normal family for once.

oooooooooooooo

"Leah. Your going to be late for school!" Dean said pushing the door to her room open.

"2 more hours please." She begged a pillow over her head.

"I will pour cold water on you." He said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm up!" She said.

"Sam's ready." Dean said grinning.

oooooooooooooooo

"Where have you been?" Tyler asked at lunch. "Kept getting the answering machine all weekened."

"Oh. Family thing." She said.

"Did Dean kick your ass again?" He said smirking.

"Why?"

"This." He pushed the sleeve to her long sleeve up revealing the marks of the cuffs. He then quickly pulled it back down before anyone can see.

"It was training." She lied.

"Your family sure is compete alot don't they?" He said eating a fry.

"Well when you live with three guys they want me to be able to protect myself. At least I get my own room." She said grinning.

"So are we going out tonight?"

"Dean's not going to let me go on a school night."

"Unless I come over and have a studying session." He said kissing her hand.

"Tyler! Dean would kill you!" She said shocked pulling her hand away.

"I'm just kidding! The look on your face was priceless!" He said laughing.

"Jerk."

"You know you love me." He said smiling.

"It's good to know you think so." She said giving him a glare.

oooooooooooo

At night the three were watching My Name Is Earl.

"Dean you remind me of Randy." Sam said snickering.

Leah laughed.

"Hey I am nowhere near that dumb." Dean said. "At least I know what I'm doing." He said tossing a chese nibblet into Leah's mouthing.

"Most of the time." She said tossing one at him.

"What is this? Pick on Dean night?" Dean asked annoyed.

"Your the one that wanted to watch it." Leah reminded him.

"Maybe you should make a list of all the bad things you've done." Sam said laughing.

"You think this is funny?" Dean asked.

"Oh yeah! Your just mad because it's you for once getting picked on."

"It's true." Leah said.

"Whatever." Dean said rolling his eyes.

"That's real mature." Leah said smiling.

"You want to see mature?" Dean asked advancing on her woth a wicked smile.

"Dean don't you dare!" She said.

"Too late!" He said tickling her.

"Dean W-w-." She said giggling. "Help!"

"Sorry cuz. Just you and me and the tickle monster." Dean said tickling her feet.

"Sam!" She cried laughing.

"You want to join me Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Samual-" Leah warned.

"Yeah." Sam said joining.

"That's not fair!" She cried.

"Lifes not fair." Dean said laughing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural**

Finally it was summer vacation and John was still missing which meant Dean was pushing their training to the limits.

"Dean I've had enough." Leah said panting with sweat dripping everywhere off of her.

"Come on! We're just getting started." Dean said smirking.

"Dean!"

"Fine. Go hit the shower. You sink anyways." He said making a face.

"You made me stink!" She said flipping him off before going in the house when the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Glad your the one that answered." Tyler said.

"What do you want?"

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No. I'm sorry. It's just that I'm covered in sweat and I stink. I was hoping for a shower right now."

"It's fine. Call me later?"

"Yeah. Bye." She said hanging up.

She went to her room and grabbed a pair of shorts and a shirt then went into the bathroom and started the hot water in the bathtub. She hated Dean right now as she lowered her aching body into the hot water and sighed with relief.

oooooooooooooooo

"Dean you can't keep pushing her." Sam said.

"I'm not. It's just regular training." Dean said taking a big gulp of water. "Besides don't you have homework or something?"

"Dude. It's summer."

"Then you can do the laundry."

"I'm not looking at your underwear!" Sam said with a disgusted face. "Do it yourself!" He said walking away.

ooooooooooooooooo

"I can't believe we're going to do this." Leah said later that day.

Tyler had driven them to a lake with some food.

"Can't believe you got to go." Tyler said as they laid on a blanket. "Ready for some swimming?" He asked grinning.

"That and other things." She said grinning. "Come and get me!" She yelled jumping in the lake.

"Your going to get it now!" He said jumping in after her.

He dove underwater and picked her up on his shoulders causing them both to crash in the water. They came up laughing.

"Have I ever told you how great you are?" She asked winking.

"Some what." He said before they started kissing each other. Tyler broke them apart. "Leah we shouldn't."

"I like you Tyler. Your the only one that's ever made me feel special. Hell you even stood up to Dean to date me."

"Actually you stood up to Dean to date me."

"The point is. I really, really like you."

"I like you too. But I just turned 18 and your seventeen. You know what could happen to me if anyone found out?"

"This sucks. I won't get to see you next year in school."

"I was holding off telling you this but I got excepted to Harvard."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She said wacking him on his arm.

"Ow! Because of that!"

"You should go."

"Your okay with that?"

"Ty I want you to be happy. Besides you can have your own room." She said smirking.

"You really are the best."

"I know." She said kissing him before she splashed him with water.

Unkown to them John Winchester was watching. He smiled as he saw his niece finally being happy.

ooooooooooooooo

"Where have you been?" Sam whispered as she walked in the front door.

"I was out with Tyler. I left a note." She said glaring at him.

"Were you making out with him?" Dean asked coming in the room with a bag.

"No." She said.

"Liar. I've got a gig in a town over so I'll be gone for a few days. Try not to kill each other." Dean said.

"We only do that when your here." Sam said.

"Bitch." Dean said.

"Jerk." Sam tossed back.

"Not this again!" She said rolling her eyes.

"While I'm gone I want you to study demons." Dean said.

"Dean-"

"Or no making out with Tyler. Believe me you know I won't have a problem with that."

"Fine." She said as he left. "How did he know I was making out?" She asked Sam.

"Because you had a goofy look on your face and Dean knows that look." Sam said smirking.

"It sucks living with men." She muttered.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural**

**Sam-15**

**Leah-17**

**Dean-19**

Through out the summer Leah and Tyler spent as much time together as they could. Dean was getting nervous that she might do something stupid when Tyler assured Dean that he cared to much about Leah to take advantage of her. In return Tyler said girls should watch out for him instead earning him a glare from Dean. They were stil no closer in finding John.

"Maybe I should try Pastor Jim." Dean said.

"Dean if dad wanted to be found he'd be here." 15 year old Sam said.

"Why hasn't he checked in? He would have Sam."

Dean was tired. He had found a full time job at a auto shop to support Sam and Leah. Leah though found a part time job for when school started.

"Look who's back with dinner!" Leah said. "Dean I got your favorite with everything on it." She said placing the box in front of him. "And pepperoni for me and Sam." She said sitting down.

"Your going to make Ty happy someday." Dean said stuffing the pizza in his mouth. "Not any time soon I hope."

"Not any time soon." She said.

"I like him." Sam said.

"You would." Dean said.

"Hey! That's your friend your talking about." Leah said.

"So when is Ty leaving?"

"Next month. He wants to get there early so he can get settled before classes. He wants to make sure that he knows where there all at before he goes." Leah said.

"What's wrong with that?" Sam asked causing Dean and Leah to laugh at him.

ooooooooooooooo

"This month went to fast." Leah said as they were at their favorite spot at the deserted lake. It was 9p.m. and Tyler was leaving in the morning.

"I know. But I'll call and write." He said.

"This sucks. All because we're a year apart." She muttered.

"A year will go fast before we know it."

"Nervous about flying tomorrow?"

"Flying's a piece of cake."

"Tell Dean that." She said smiling.

ooooooooooooooo

The next day Leah saw Tyler off to the airport and Dean drove them home.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"No."

Dean laughed. "Your always the honest one."

20 minutes later Dean pulled into the driveway.

"Shall I get a big tub of icecream with M&M's mixed in it?" Dean suggested.

"Isn't there already and icecream with M&Ms?"

"Yeah but this kind you can make your own." He said grinning as they walked in the house. "So excited about being a Senior this year?"

"No. Tyler moved away and so did Annie. I don't even have any friends left." She said.

"You'll have Sammy."

She shot him a glare.

oooooooooooooo

Leah spetn the rest of the day cleaning the house while Sam did the lawn. Dean went back to work so she was trying to get the place back to normal since she could never do that when Dean's around since he's a slob. Sammy on the other hand was a bit of a neat freak like she was. The only thing that she wasn't going to do was the boys laundry. Dean could wash his own underwear without her looking at them. Just then Sam walked in and went to the fridge for a water bottle and drank.

"Stupid spark plug." Sam muttered.

"Did it go out again?" Leah asked.

"Yeah. It stopped halfways through now the front looks like a bad buzz cut."

Leah laughed. "Well if Dean would have left the Impala I could have gone down to the store and got a new one."

Just then the doorbell rang.

Leah went to answer it.

"Can I help you?"

"Is this the Winchester house?" A man in his 40's asked.

He reminded Leah of Chris Noth. "Who's asking?"

"My name is Trent Bailey. I'm your Social Service worker." The man said.

"Do you have any I.D?" She asked.

"Leah who is it?" Sam asked coming in.

"You must be Sam." Trent said showing them his I.D.

"We weren't told that anyone was coming by." Leah said still standing in front of Sam.

"I made an appointment 2 months ago. I told your guardian Dean Winchester. Is he here by the way?" Trent asked.

Sam groaned. "Dean must have forgotten. He's at work."

"So he's the sole provider?" Trent asked looking around the living room satasfied that everything looked normal.

"Yes but I've got a part time job lined up for the school year." Leah said.

She shot Sam a look and he understood. All the weapons upstairs needed to be put away.

"Sir is it okay if I go change? I'm kind of dirty from doing the yard?" Sam asked.

"That's okay son. I'll just have a look around down here first." Trent said.

Sam darted upstairs.

Trent got a folder out with Sam's name. "He's a year ahead in school right?"

"Yes. We always does his homework right when he gets home. Shouldn't Dean be here?"

"Well if he's working to support you three then I won't have nothing bad to write in the report." Trent said smiling. "So far everythings looks good. Your the cousin?"

"Yes. Dean and Sam's dad took me in when I was a kid. Uncle John gave Dean sole custody of us when he turned 18 in case anything happened."

"Smart man. Like now?"

"Yes. Like now." She said looking down.

"No one hasn't still been able to find a body?"

"I'm back." Sam said. "You can look upstairs if you want."

"I'll just do a quick sweep and be gone." Trent said getting up.

"How'd it go?" Sam asked.

"He said he likes what he sees so far. I just think it's weird that he can do it without Dean."

oooooooooooooo

Trent went upstairs and looked around satisfied with what he saw before placing a bug in every bedroom upstairs before he took out his cell phone.

"It's done." He said in the phone.

"Dean's not there?"

"No." Trent hated this guy for blackmailing him into doing this.

"Good. You'll get your reward."

"Henricksen what's the big deal about the Winchester's?"

"That's for me to know and you to do your job." He said hanging up.

oooooooooooooo

"Everything looks good. You kids won't have nothing to worry about." Trent said downstairs.

"That's great!" Leah said.

"See you kids next visit. I'll call to confirm an appointment." He said leaving.

"Well that should make Dean happy." Sam said.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural**

"A social worker was here without me being present?" Dean almost yelled.

He just came home from work and was covered in grime and grease.

"He said he ran it by you." Leah said.

"Leah I cannot believe you fell for that crap! Your older than Sam I thought you'd know better! We have to protect each other!" Dean yelled angry.

"I'm sorry Dean." She said looking down. "He said that everything was fine though."

"I'm call social services to report this. What about the weapons? What if he saw them?"

"Dean I made sure he didn't see them." Sam said stepping up. "It's not Leah's fault."

"Sam- Don't get into this. She's supposed to protect you when I'm not here!" Dean yelled.

"And who's supposed to protect her when your not here Dean?! You know she's been through hell. Had it worse than anyone of us." Sam said.

"You guys knows the rules. Do not let strangers in this house!" Dean said.

Leah didn't say anything. She never saw Dean so angry.

"You two go to your rooms!" He ordered.

Leah and Sam went upstairs while Dean looked around the kitchen. Everything was spottless. How could she have been so stupid? Does she was to die? He picked up the phone and called social services.

ooooooooooooooo

"That went better than I thought." Hendricksen said smiling. "Dean I know your hiding something and I'm going to find out what it is if I have to rip your family apart." He said listening.

ooooooooooooo

"You know Dean's not really angry with you. He's just under a lot of stress." Sam said.

"He was angry Sam. And he was right. I screwed up." Leah said.

"Dean acts like your the maid of the house. He takes advantage of you."

"But he's the one that's keeping us together Sam. I screwed up and I have to live with it."

oooooooooooo

Dean just got off the phone and was angrier than before. He was right. Control your anger. It wasn't Leah's fault that she got tricked. She's just too damn trusting. He closed his eyes and counted to 10 before going upstairs. He went to his room and looked around at his mess. It'd be easy to plant anything in his room. Others would tell him that he was being paranoid but his gut was telling him that something was wrong. He actually was cleaning everything trying to find out where the thing might be when Sam walked by with an amused look on his face.

"Did I walk in the right room?" Sam smirked.

"Shut it." Dean said. His floor was clear of clothes that needed to be washed and weapons in the closet. He even moved the dresser and the bed but didn't have any luck.

"What are you doing?"

"That guy wasn't from social services. They didn't even have an appointment with us until next month." Dean said.

Sam's face grew serious now. "So you think it was a demon?"

"No. It was human. Someone's after us." Just then Dean tossed him mattress off and found the bug and held it up. "We need to look in all the rooms." He picked up the tiny mic and spoke in it. "Whoever this is your caught." Dean said before stopping on it.

oooooooooo

Hendricksen removed the ear piece and hissed as it began to static real loud.

"I'll get you another way Winchesters."

oooooooooo

Trent had hidden a piece underneath every mattress there was and found a piece in the bathroom behind the toilet. They didn't find one downstairs because Sam had assured Dean that Trent wasn't alone downstairs but Dean didn't want to take the chance.

"So someone's after us?" Leah asked as they sat on the couch exhausted from ripping the place apart.

"Somone. I don't know who yet." Dean said.

"I'm sorry Dean."

"Leah I'm not mad at you."

"Yes you were and I don't blame you."

"You just need to stop being too trusting towards people. That's your only flaw."

"That makes me normal?"

"Yeah."

Sam came in the room looking pale.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

Sam looked at Leah. "I was on the internet looking for any leads when-" His voice trailed off.

"What?" Leah asked.

"Annie's dead. Her heart was removed." Sam finished.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural**

"How could she be dead?" Leah asked shocked.

"I don't know. But the police matched a discription." Sam said.

"Are you planning on telling us?" Dean said.

"Someone saw a guy looking like dad leaving her house." Sam finished.

"It can't be. Dad would never-" Dean began.

"I know! I've been looking into similar deaths and there was a plane crash." Sam looked at Leah. "It was the one Tyler was on."

She paled and Dean was shocked. "Your lying." She said not believing it.

"Leah why would I lie about something like this?"

"I don't know but you are! Don't you think I would have heard something? He's not dead." Leah said repeating it over and over.

"Leah-" Dean began.

"HE"S NOT DEAD!" She screamed before running upstairs and slamming her door shut. She moved her dresser in front of the door in case Dean decided to pick the lock and slid to the floor crying.

"LEAH? OPEN UP!" Dean begged on the other side.

She didn't hear him. She wanted to go back to a place where she felt safe when she was a kid.

"IF YOU DON"T OPEN THIS DOOR I"M KICKING IT IN YOU HEAR ME?" Dean yelled in a stern voice. Just then he kicked the door hard as he could. "SHIT!" He said in shock. "Fucking dresser." She heard him mutter.

Just then Sam climbed through her window and went to her. "Leah?" He begged. "You can't go back to that place you hear me?"

"Sam open this door!" Dean yelled.

Sam ignored him. "Leah? Please." Sam begged.

She looked at him. "Why does everyone around me dies?"

ooooooooooooo

"Is she finally asleep?" Sam asked as Dean tried to get her to go to sleep.

"Yeah. Why is she being tartgeted?" Dean asked sitting down.

"I don't know. I've been looking at other web sites and It's just confirmed that dad's wanted for murder."

"What has he gotten himself into this time?" Dean groaned.

"Do you think the cops might be watching us if dad's on the run?"

"That's why the bugs were plantted." Dean said. "I need to pull the car in the back yard and bring all the weapons in the trunk before they find an excuse to search the place."

"I'll start gathering all them." Sam said going upstairs.

oooooooooooo

20 minutes later they came back in and looked around the trashed place.

"Maybe I should hire a maid." Dean said.

"Since when do you care if it's clean or not?" Sam asked dropping on the couch. "By the way we need a new spark plug."

"Again? I just got one last month! Stupid mower." Dean said. "So I can tell that your glad schools starting tomorrow."

"I'll be a jumior." Sam said smiling.

"Whatever." Dean said. "At least dad put you on the map this year." Dean said laughing.

Then Sam joined him. "Yeah. If they thought we were weird before-"

"Maybe they won't mess with you guys this year."

ooooooooooooo

The next day they got dressed and Dean dropped them off at school. All the kids were looking at them weird.

"At least we're popular now." Sam joked.

"I don't know why we couldn't move." Leah groaned as they looked at their schedules.

They wen't to their lockers which were by each others while Leah forced her locker open a girl accidently bumped into her causing Leah to drop her books.

"Watch it Bitch." The girl sneered.

"Excuse me?" Leah turned and faced her.

"You heard me. Why don't you take your murderous family out of this town."

"Back off." Sam said.

"What are you going to do geek boy?"

"Better watch it because if those rumors are true something could happen to you." Leah said.

The girl just looked at her scared before walking off.

"Leah now they're going to think we actually our murderers." Sam groaned.

"Bitch Stacy had it coming." Leah said picking up her books and putting them in her locker.

oooooooooooo

"You should have seen your face!" A brown haired girl named Julie said.

"Shut up." Stacy said as they were in the bathroom. "Winchester family is freaks. They remind me of the Bender family."

"You can deny it all you want but she had you scared. It's nothing to be ashamed about. Everyone else is afraid of them too." Julie said as they were checking their makeup.

"Since this is a little town maybe we should run them out." Stacy suggested.

"How do we do that?"

"Just give me time." Stacy said smiling. "This is for her taking Tyler away from me."

"You were never together." Julie frowned.

"Would have if it wasn't for Leah. I don't know how a guy as hot as Dean can be related to a witch."

"I sure would like to take him for a test drive." Julie said smirking.

"So would I."

oooooooooooo

After the incident that Stacy caused the rest of the day went smoothly for Leah. After school she went to her locker. Someone spray painted Killer on it.

"I always wanted a cool nick name." She said to herself before opening the locker.

"She's acting like nothing." Julie said shocked as her and Stacy watched from hidden sight.

"She really is a freak. Get David and Nick. It's time we show the bitch who's boss." Stacy said.

oooooooooooo

Meanwhile Hendricksen was watching Leah. He knew Leah was innocent it was the Winchesters he was after.

"Need a hand with those?" He asked as she gathered books from her locker.

"I'm fine." She said closing it. "My cousin's waiting for me in the parking lot."

"I know it's none of my business but I over heard two girls planning something to you."

"I don't care." She said walking away.

"She's one tough cookie." Hendricksen said.

oooooooooooo

"You ready?" David asked Nick.

"Oh yeah. Party time." Nick said smiling.

ooooooooooo

Leah and Sam were walking home when a car pulled up beside them.

"Keep walking." Sam muttered.

She looked at the car. It was two jerks.

"Sam, there getting out of the car." Leah said.

"I know. I can hear."

"What do we have here?" David asked.

"A couple of idiots." Leah said.

"You think your funny bitch?" Nick said grabbing her arm.

"Let her go!" Sam said.

"Who's going to make me?" Nick said.

"Me." Leah said kicking him between the legs. He doubled over in pain. "That was fun from a killer." She said smiling.

David punched Sam and they started fighting.

"GET OFF OF HIM!" Leah yelled.

She didn't even notice Nick getting back up. "Your going to pay for that!" Nick said before making her pass out.

Sam layed on the ground bloody.

"I didn't know he could fight like that." David said.

"He's Dean Winchester's little brother. Of course he could. Pop the trunk." Nick said as he picked Leah up and putting her in it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural**

Hendricksen saw the whole thing and pulled out his gun at Nick and David.

"Freeze! F.B.I. Let the girl go!" He ordered.

"Hey man. It's not what you think." NIck said.

"Step away from the trunk!"

"Dude chill." David said.

Just then Hendricksen shot Nick and David in their legs. They screamed and fell down.

"You bitch!" David yelled holding his leg.

"I ordered you twice and you didn't listen." Hendricksen said. "Next time believe what I say."

"This is Hendricksen. I need back up." He said on his phone. "A teenager was beaten and a girl was almost kidnapped. I have the captors." He said hanging up.

"You'll pay for this." Nick hissed.

"Yeah yeah." He said before going to the trunk and got Leah out just as she was coming around. "You okay?"

"I'm going to kill them." She said holding her head.

"Headache?" Hendricksen smirked. He liked her attitude.

"Yeah."

"Don't worry I shot them. Their in more pain now." He said smirking.

"SAMMY!" She yelled realizing what had happened. She ran over to him. "What did they do to you?" She asked as he groaned in pain.

"Ambulances are on the way." Hendricksen said.

"Who's that?" Sam groaned out.

"The one that saved us." Leah said.

"They hit you." Sam said angry.

"You too." She said joking. "I think I know who set this up."

"Who?" Hendricksen asked.

"Stacy."

ooooooooooooooo

Dean rushed down to the hospital almost knocking 5 innocent people down in the process when he came to a nurses desk.

"Sam and Leah WInchester. They were brought in." He said.

"Oh. Their still getting looked at. I'll have someone out to talk to you shortly." The nurse said smiling.

Just then Dean put on his sexy face. "So are you single?" He asked not noticing a ring on her finger.

"I'm engaged. My fiances a lawyer."

"Have a good day." Dean said going to the waiting area.

"Are you Dean Winchester?" A man asked.

"Depends. Who are you?"

"Hendricksen with the F.B.I. I was the one that saved your brother and cousin."

"Thanks."

"Don't have to thank me it's my job." He said with an evil smile.

Then it hit Dean. "Your the one that plantted the bug in my house." He said coldly.

"For good reason. I know your father murdered that poor teenager."

"Why would my father murder my cousin's friend?"

"Because he's a lunatic. He sure does come across dead people isn't that right Winchester?"

"My father is not a murderer. Now if you'll excuse me-"

"I'm making a deal with you."

"What makes you think I'd turn my father in when he's innocent?" Dean snapped.

"So you don't lose custody of your brother and cousin. Leah she'll be turning 18 soon so she won't really have to stay in a foster home but what about little Sam?" He taunted.

"You can't take them away from me." Dean glared wanting to hit this guy.

"Look in my eyes and see if I'm wrong."

"Dean Winchester?" A doctor asked.

"That's me." Dean said glaring at Hendricksen before turning around. "How are they?"

"Leah's fine but Sam's got a few broken ribs. Those boys did a number on him. It's best if he's on bed rest for a few days."

"Can I see them?"

"Yeah."

ooooooooooooooooooo

"What the hell happened?" Dean asked as he drove them home.

"Got jumped. What does it look like?" Sam said painfully.

"Sam, take it easy." Dean said. "I only meant is why in the hell was that F.B.I. around you?"

"He said he was passing through." Leah said. She had a huge bruise on her cheek that needed stitches.

"That guys after dad." Dean said.

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"He confronted me at the hospital. He said if I don't turn dad in he'd take you guys to social services."

"He can't do that. John's not even quilty." Leah said.

"Tell that to him. I think it's time we moved." Dean said.

"Thank god!" Leah cried. "Can I beat Stacy up before we leave?"

"Leah." Dean said trying not to laugh.

"What? She started it." She grumbled.

"Maybe we can throw eggs at her or something." Dean said.

"Your the best cousin ever!" She squealed.

"You won't think so when we're packing." Dean said.

"Where are we moving to?"

"Don't know yet. Probably back east."

"You do know Hendricksen will follow us?"

"No shit."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural**

oooooooooooooo

"You guys are going to be late!" Dean yelled.

"Dean it's a 10 minute walk." Sam said coming downstairs with Leah.

"Yeah well your going to be late." Dean said again. "I'm off to work."

"No we don't need a ride!" Leah yelled when Dean shut the door. "He'a an ass."

They walked to school.

"It's so neat." Leah said shocked.

"Let's get this year over with." Sam said.

oooooooo

"Stupid piece of shit!" Leah yelled hitting the stupid locker that wouldn't open.

"Need help?" A cute blonde guy asked with a smirk.

"Thanks." Leah said.

The guy hit it a few times. "There you go."

"Why do I always get the lockers that don't work?"

The guy laughed. "Your the new kid right? My names Lucas Scott."

"Leah Winchester."

"That's a pretty name. Guess I'll see you around Leah Winchester."

She smiled as he walked away. She went put her books in the locker.

oooooooo

At lunch her and Sam were sitting together.

"Have you made any friends yet?" Leah asked.

"There's this one guy. He wants me to join the basketball team. He liked how I played at P.E." Sam said. "What about you?"

"I met this cute guy." She said grinning.

"Not again." Sam moaned.

"What?"

"Another one of your boyfriends."

"Hey I only had one."

"Sorry."

"Hey." Lucas said sitting down. "How's your locker treating you now?"

"Better thank you. Lucas this is Sam my cousin."

"Hey."

"Hey." Sam said.

"Look if your not doing anything tonight you should come to the basketball game." Lucas said.

"Basketball?" Leah groaned.

"You don't like basketball?"

"It's just most guys would say football."

"Well this town is about basketball. All the way. So are you guys in?" Lucas asked.

"Well I'll have to see but I'll definately try." Leah said.

"Hope to see you guys there." Lucas said walking away.

"You can stop staring." Sam said.

"Huh?" Leah said.

ooooooooo

"You head on home Sam." Leah said.

"Where are you oging?"

"I'm going to see Dean."

"You could just call him you know?"

"I need to ask him something."

"I'll tell him you went to the game. It's no big deal."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks Sammy!" She said giving him a quick kiss before leaving.

ooooooooo

"Leah Winchester."

"Shit." She said to herself. "Why can't you just leave us alone?" She asked turning around.

"Because I want your Uncle. I'm not going to stop." Hendricksen said. "You can move all you want but I'll just find you."

"My Uncle didn't kill those people." She said getting angry.

"I read your file. Did you know he was there the night your mother was murdered. That's the reason why your scared of fire isn't?"

"Why don't you come up with a new story? Leave my family alone."

"Are you threatening me?" He asked amused.

"Just telling you what's on my mind. Believe me when I say this. After I graduate I'm going to become a detective so I can watch your every move and see how you like it."

"You've got spunk. I'll give you that. I'll believe it when I see it."

ooooooooooo

"Sam, where's Leah?" Dean asked.

"She met some friends today at school and is at a basketball game."

"Huh. You didn't want to go?"

"I got offered to but school events aren't my kind of thing."

"What about when you did that play?" He said smirking.

"Shut it." Sam said going back to his book that he was reading.

"I think I found us a hunt. About a mile out of town." Dean said.

"Dean we can't hunt." Leah said slamming the door shut.

"I thought you were at the game." Sam said.

"Guess who I ran into?"

"Orlando Bloom." Dean said.

"No." Then she frowned at him. "How do you know who Orlando Bloom is?"

Dean was thinking for a minute. "I saw Pirates of the Carriban okay?"

"Yeah right." Sam said smirking.

"Hendricksen knows we're here. We have to move Dean." Leah said.

"We just got here." Sam said.

"We can't go on hunts with Hendricksen on our tail. What if he tries to frame us for helping someone?"

"Your right but I can't pull you from school." Dean said.

"What about home schooling. Or that internet thingy" Leah asked.

"She's right Dean." Sam said.

"If I pull you guys out of school then Hendricksen will know somethings going on. We're sticking by the book got it?" Dean said.

"Got it." Leah mumbled.

"What was that?" Dean said.

"Got it." She said clearly.

"Now. I don't care if Hendricksen is watching us. I'm not going to quit saving lives because he's around."

"So how do we do it then?" Sam asked.

"Go about our regular business."

"Are you nuts?" Sam said shocked.

"Come on! Who's going to believe Hendricksen when he finds out what we do? They'll put him in the psych ward." Dean said.

"Hopefully." Leah said with a smirk.

"So it's settled then." Dean said.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Sam said mostly to himself.

**A/N: There you go. An update. I'm not proud with this chapter because I got writers block doing it so I don't expect any reviews for it. I'm trying to figure out a way to bring John back in and Hendricksen out of the picture so I can get them back to hunting. **


End file.
